C'tarl Tales
by T'laren
Summary: Aisha and Jim have always felt there was a little something missing from their lives... could they find it in each other? (note: people, I put little notes in the reviews I leave, read them before you go whining, PLEASE.)
1. Massages, Cuddles, and Newfound Family

Massages, Cuddles, and Newfound Family  
  
Aisha groaned, rubbing her neck. "Man, whatever I did really messed me up.." she muttered, then purred softly as a pair of soft hands began to rub right at the sore spots, massaging the ache out gently.  
  
"Ooh, that's much better..." she murmured, then heard a soft laugh.  
  
"Better, eh Aisha-kitty?" said Jim, who then nuzzled at her neck, making Aisha gasp in surprise.  
  
"Much better, thanks Jimmy, I owe ya" Aisha said, quickly turning and snatching Jim into her arms, snuggling him close to her, rubbing her cheek against his and purring. Jim laughed and snuggled her back.  
  
"What in the name of all that's holy is going on here??" Gene shouted from behind them. Aisha turned around, still holding Jim in her arms, the latter having a very smug look on his face.  
  
"It's a cuddle session, what's it look like?" Jim said.  
  
"Like it's any of yer business anyway Starwind!" Aisha growled.  
  
"You're sleeping with my partner furball! That makes it my business!" Gene growled back.  
  
"Not yet she's not, but tonight.. heh heh heh... ... Now go away Gene before I get mad" Jim muttered.  
  
"Oh? And whatcha gonna do about it little man?" Gene taunted.  
  
"Now you've made him mad Gene, and you have to suffer the consequences. Don't come crying to me after you get sliced up, because he's gotten good with them" Suzuka said, smiling.  
  
"Gotten good with what?" Gene asked, scratching his head in puzzlement. In response, Jim looked at Aisha, who bared her claws.  
  
"These beautiful claws, of course" Jim responded, "diamond-dusted beauties that could slice through you like a hot knife through butter."  
  
"I'll take your word for it... ... Any rate, I'm heading out, there's a pirate problem 30 miles from here that I'm going to deal with, I'll be back later" Gene said, grabbed his cloak and guns and left.  
  
"He's getting really irritating" Suzuka said, with Aisha and Jim nodding in agreement. "I'm leaving as well, going to back up Gene, since he's so reckless. I shall return as well" Suzuka continued, "and if you're wondering, Melfina is on the Outlaw Star with Gilliam playing chess." Suzuka then left as well, leaving Aisha and Jim cuddled in each other's arms.  
  
"Aisha?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Aisha murmured. Jim blushed, then looked into her blue eyes, totally serious.  
  
"Will you... be my momma?" he whispered. Aisha's ears pricked up and settled Jim in her lap, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh Jimmy, why do you ask me something like this?" she asked.  
  
"Because... ... I never really had parents... From as far back as I can remember, Gene and I have worked together... I guess I just need someone in my life that means a lot to me... And to me, that's you, Aisha" Jim said quietly, looking at his feet.  
  
"Well then, if that's the case..." Aisha said, stripping off her breastplate and exposing her C-cup breasts, "then we've got some catching up to do, don't we my baby?" and with that, she raised Jim's head with her paws, letting him get his first, full-on view of her chest. Jim visibly blushed and gulped hard in response. "Drink up, my baby, you want to get big and strong like your momma, don't you?" Aisha purred.  
  
"Yes momma" Jim said simply and leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and starting to nurse gently.  
  
"Mmmm... That's it baby, drink up. MMM! Oh Jimmy, you're a natural... one thing you'll - ooh, yes - notice about we C'tarl C'tarl females *whimper* is that we lactate whether we're pregnant or not... momma has *groan* a large supply of milk, just for you... So drink all you like my little kitten, Momma's got all you'll ever want..." Aisha moaned, feeling her milk flow out of her and into Jim's mouth.  
  
As he drank, however, Aisha noticed some changes going on with Jim's body. His ears became pointed, he began to grow fur where there was once skin and his hands and feet (Jim wasn't wearing shoes since he didn't have a job to work) changed into paws. She'd been forced to read about this back at the Academy: About the side effects of C'tarl C'tarl milk on humans.  
  
From what she remembered, it messed with the very DNA structure and modified it to a more C'tarl C'tarl body structure. Sometimes the change was full, other times it was partial and still others weren't affected at all, but the reports were, for the most part, unconfirmed, but there were the rumors...  
  
Jim finished, moving to her other breast, licking at her nipple before suckling, making Aisha gasp again and purr happily. Jim clung to Aisha, adopting more C'tarl C'tarl traits as he drank down her milk. Finally, Jim finished and opened his now catslit-pupiled eyes, looking up at Aisha. Aisha looked back down at him, gasping at the sight. "What's wrong Aisha?" Jim said, a low growling tone underlying his voice. Jim blinked, then noticed his changes and screamed. "What happened to me?!"  
  
"Jimmy, I happened to you... My milk gave you some side effects that turned you into a C'tarl C'tarl... Jimmy I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to have this happen!!!" Aisha said, sobbing because of the impact of what happened had hit her.  
  
"So this is what it's like to be a C'tarl C'tarl... Aisha-kitty, Momma, thank you" Jim said, licking her cheek.  
  
"Huh? But-" Aisha started but Jim put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"I couldn't do all that much before, but now... with this gift you've given me, I feel like I can do anything, all thanks to you" Jim said softly, nuzzling her neck and purring.  
  
Aisha wrapped her arms around Jim and hugged him tightly to her, purring louder. "My precious little baby," Aisha murmured, starting to doze off, "you'll need to drink from me again when you wake up, ok?"  
  
"Okay momma, I will" Jim said, dropping off to sleep in his mother's arms, holding her close.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Gene watched from the window, having seen the event, along with Melfina, Suzuka and Gilliam's pink bot, who was on Gene's shoulder. They had returned in time to catch the majority of the event, having not had many pirates to deal with.  
  
"Great, now I've got two fuzzballs to contend with" Gene muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Fascinating, I will have to ask Aisha about what side effects have been documented. New research project for me, I suppose" Gilliam commented.  
  
"I think it's sweet that they've found each other" Melfina said, getting a smile from Suzuka.  
  
"It certainly is at that, now only if Gene could sweeten up his attitude, there wouldn't be any problems at all, right Gilliam?" Suzuka said, the smile still evident on her face.  
  
"Absolutely correct Suzuka" Gilliam said, earning a backhand from Gene.  
  
"You stay out of this Gilliam" Gene muttered, looking back through the window, where Aisha and Jim were awake again after their short nap and Jim was nursing from her again. "Eck, geez Aisha, cover that thing up" Gene said. Aisha's ears pricked up again and, without taking her focus off of Jim, she flipped Gene the bird, then returned to purring, starting to give Jim a tongue bath.  
  
She stripped Jim of his jacket, shirt and shorts, leaving his boxers in place. She'd decided to save that for later. She licked his ears, moving to his face, mentally noting her rather good timing, as Jim finished drinking and submitted to her ministrations. After she finished with his face, she turned her attentions to her other breast, hefting it and starting to nurse with Jim.  
  
Suzuka slipped quietly in, carrying Gene with no effort up the stairs, opening the door in silence, then returning and doing the same with Melfina, Gilliam riding on Suzuka's shoulder. Aisha and Jim didn't notice a thing, being too involved in their pleasure to pay any attention to their surroundings.  
  
Aisha and Jim fell asleep that night, curled up on the couch together and purring in contentment. Suzuka stood watch over the newfound family, a small smile noticeable on her face. As for Gene and Melfina, they were blissfully unaware of anything, having fallen asleep soon after they'd gotten into bed.  
  
Suzuka sat and thought for a time, watching the bundle of contentment. 'They've finally found each other after all this time... very good... this bodes well for the future, where all of us stand strong in the face of adversity' she thought, dropping off to sleep finally in the wee hours of the morning. 


	2. Rueing the Day

Rueing The Day  
  
Burke and Jerin are copyright me, Aisha and Jim are copyright Toei  
  
Jim and Aisha walked paw in paw down the street, earning looks from the humans they passed. They turned into the bar, ignoring the stares. They'd gotten them a lot in the week since they'd become mother and son. They sat at the end of the bar, Aisha ordering a soda and Jim ordering an iced tea. They sat back, their arms around each other, listening to the music from a local ad/hoc band. The pair recieved their drinks and sipped them quietly, taking this time to relax. The pirates were becoming a pain again and there was more coming and going in the house, what with more jobs coming in. They remained this way until Jim was tapped on the shoulder. Jim turned and got thrown up against the nearby wall as a consequence. "We don't like seeing furballs like you around here, so me and my friends think we'll make an example out of you and your lady friend here" rasped a heavily drunk voice from a very ugly face. "They're dead, and unless you don't want to lose what little balls you have, you'll take your filthy hands off of my son" Aisha growled, grabbing the drunk from behind and clutching at his crotch, her claws bared. Jim was dropped onto the floor. "Relax mom, they're just a more drunk version of Gene, nothing I can't handle" Jim said calmly and she let go, with the large man trembling in fear. "Listen to me you sorry piece of trash, unless you don't want to lose your balls and your heart, you'll leave before my mom gets mad" Jim instructed. "Why would I lose my heart?" The drunk asked in puzzlement. Jim clacked his teeth together and smiled evilly. "I'd eat it, that's why" Jim said with a grin. "Oh yeah?" the drunk laughed and pulled out a caster. Jim laughed as he fired, then shook it off while the smoke obscured him from everyone's vision except for Aisha (her eyes were sharp enough to see him as a charcoal version of himself). Jim roared and leaped out of the smoke, tackling the man and holding his throat in his claws. "Now you made me mad. As a result, I will leave you with a reminder of your folly never to mess with a C'tarl C'tarl" Jim snarled and ripped the man's shirt off, slashing him an X in his chest and getting off as he howled in pain. Aisha tossed 5,000 wong on the bar. "Sorry for the trouble" she said to the bartender, finishing her soda, while Jim licked the blood off his claws, spit it onto the floor and downed his iced tea. Aisha and Jim then put 100 wong on the bar next to the 5,000 and walked out, their tails waving in unison. "I warned you Jerin, that you'd rue the day you messed with a C'tarl C'tarl, but ya didn't listen to me, didja?" the bartender said to the slashed man on the floor. "Shut up and get me a doctor Burke" groaned Jerin. "You want a doctor or a vet Jerin?" Burke laughed and picked up the phone as Jerin groaned again and a laugh was heard from outside. Burke shook his head, grinning. "No one ever pays attention to the 'Don't mess with C'tarl C'tarl' sign" he said and dialed both the doctor and the vet.  
  
  
  
Finished: 6-27-02 Last Modified: 6-27-02 


End file.
